Ver al sol sin quedar ciego en el intento
by Angie Brightside
Summary: Que lo primero que vea al despertar sea a Hifumi dormir no sucede todos los días, así que Doppo intenta alargar el momento tanto como sea posible.


El fin de semana es un par de días extraños. Con lo averiado que está su reloj interno, la hora en que despertará es un número digno de la lotería. A lo mejor ganaría más dinero si comprase un boletín y le cruzase los dedos a la suerte que con su trabajo en todo un año, pero se conoce muy bien. Perdería por un dígito, seguramente el último. Peor, todos estarían mal por solo una suma o resta de la mínima diferencia. Más doloroso, el premio nunca llegaría a su casa —o siquiera a sus manos— por misteriosos juegos macabros del destino que siempre le recuerda cada una de sus culpas, castigándolo día a día sin tregua alguna.

Vale, demasiada oscuridad para solo llevar dos minutos consciente. Aún no abre los ojos, no hay ganas. Desea regresar al mundo impredecible de los sueños, donde podría solo sumergirse en la mejor de las nadas o bien podría perpetuarse el tormento de trabajar sin una compensación por las horas extra. El problema es que algo de luz se filtra por sus párpados, aun si está seguro de que le da la espalda a la ventana, lo que le indica que ya es de mañana. Es allí que arranca la rareza. Sabe muy bien que no tiene por qué apurarse en terminar lo que ha quedado pendiente, pero está tan programado alrededor del sobreesfuerzo que olvida que el descanso es una opción la mayor parte del tiempo. En el caso opuesto, no se permite relajarse demasiado; se acribilla con pensamientos recriminatorios por darse el inmerecido lujo de hacer el vago cuando hay documentos por llenar. No hay calma, no si es dejado a su —insiste— pésima suerte.

Se obliga a frenar de nuevo. El Doctor le ha recomendado desenrollar hilos más positivos de vez en cuando. Debería concentrarse en lo que es su mundo en este preciso instante, sin interpretaciones cuestionables; ser objetivo con la descripción de su entorno para plantarle una mejor cara a la realidad. La seguridad de su cama, su cuarto, parece un buen lugar para practicarlo. Aún sin ánimos de despegar los párpados, Doppo intenta percibir cuanto pueda con el resto de los sentidos. El ambiente en general está fresco, lo suficiente para no acalorarse debajo de las sábanas. Si se fija un poco más, se percata de que hay algo más de calidez frente a él; eso explica el peso extra por sus piernas. Ah, así que es uno de esos días.

Si es por obtener una primera vista mañanera inusual, le interesa abrir los ojos. Que quiera sonreír en cuanto lo hace es aún más extraño, pero ahí está, por suave que sea, solo porque Hifumi descansa a escasos centímetros de él. Es especial, porque no es como que le haga verdadera falta dormir al regresar del trabajo, y aun así ajusta sus horarios durante los fines de semana con tal de compartir con él tanto como sea posible. Que domine el acostarse a su lado —e incluso abrazarlo, aunque sea solo con una pierna— sin despertarlo lo endulza. Es una buena sorpresa para comenzar el día con una nota distinta a la habitual.

Por lo claro que está, calcula que debe ser mucho más tarde de lo que cree. Es raro, también, que duerma tantas horas seguidas. Es casi tan bueno que por un segundo piensa que está soñando; el cansancio que jamás lo abandona, aunque menor al de siempre, es lo único que le asegura que este es el plano real. Sus ojos dejan a Hifumi por unos momentos para buscar el reloj en la mesita de noche, y es ahí donde se entera de que se ha equivocado en un detalle: este no es su cuarto. Hay demasiado orden para que lo sea, más color del que acostumbra, lujos de igual manera, ningún reloj que le grite en un silencioso rojo vibrante que es un flojo por no levantarse todavía. No tiene registro en su memoria de haberse equivocado de habitación antes de desplomarse en la cama, pero no es como que le preocupe demasiado ahora mismo; sigue siendo mucho mejor que tirarse al suelo sin siquiera quitarse el traje… Si es que ha pasado aquello y el otro lo ha arrastrado hasta aquí, ya se disculpará por las molestias.

Comprueba su ropa, por si acaso; suspira al ver que sí logró cambiarse. De hecho, Hifumi se aferra a la camisa de su pijama, a la altura del pecho. Más razones para no moverse. No se enfadará si lo despierta, pero no desea caer en ese accidente. Lo malo es que en algún momento el hambre o las ganas de ir al baño lo forzarán a actuar, y como dormir de nuevo no es una opción que esté disponible dentro de sus capacidades, tendrá que encontrar en qué entretenerse mientras espera la inevitable interrupción del sueño de Hifumi.

«Ja, entretenerse». Hay palabras que, al aplicarlas a Doppo, varían de significado. Ocho de diez veces que intenta distraerse por su cuenta, el objetivo se deforma hasta derivar en adelantar más trabajo que el necesario o perderse en una retahíla de ideas cuyo matiz se oscurece conforme avanza. Para morir de diversión, ¿no? En especial lo de morir. «No, espera, la sugerencia del Doctor. Ah, ¿ni eso puedo hacer bien?», un bostezo irrumpe sus pensamientos improductivos. «Positivo. ¡Eso es! Hay que intentarlo hasta que despierte Hifumi. No debería faltar mucho, no debería fallar… tanto».

Entonces… ¿cuál podría ser el tema? Tiene que ser algo que le guste bastante, pero excluye dormir de la lista por la enorme cantidad de frustraciones ligadas a la imposibilidad de hacerlo como desearía. Se da una cachetada mental. Vamos, que frente a él tiene a Hifumi, que vaya que le gusta muchísimo y eso es apenas la infravaloración más mínima que se le ocurre en este momento, porque lo correcto sería decir que lo ama más de lo que podría cuantificar. Lo atesora con cada uno los significados que ha tenido para él. Un compañero de clase. Su primer y mejor amigo, por mucho tiempo el único. El hombre con quien comparte apartamento. La persona que despertó un tipo de interés en él que no esperaba sentir. Un primer gusto correspondido. Su pareja. También lo asocia a muchos dolores de cabeza, pero no son capaces de eclipsar todo el bien que le hace.

Quizás no pueda evitar la negatividad del todo, pero este es un buen comienzo.

Se toma unos segundos para observar a su novio. Verlo en silencio es algo fuera de lo común, con lo hablador que siempre ha sido, así que agradece esos escasos momentos de calma donde puede admirar a su expresión relajada. También ama al ruidoso Hifumi despierto, solo que a ese no llega a extrañarlo tanto por ser una experiencia de todos los días. Hay paz en sus facciones iluminadas por el sol, una que se pregunta si él mismo tendrá en las noches sin sueños que reproduzcan su estrés.

No es justo que luzca tan perfecto incluso con el cabello desordenado por la almohada y un delgado hilo de saliva que desciende desde la comisura de sus labios hasta donde su rostro reposa. Seguramente él parezca un enfermo terminal —si no un difunto— con sus ojeras permanentes, la palidez que llega a adquirir su piel, la resequedad de sus labios y su cabello vuelto un nido abandonado. ¿Cómo es que Hifumi lo encuentra lindo? Si más bien es una piedra corriente frente al ámbar, o un simple asteroide gris al lado del reinante sol altivo.

Si lo piensa, posar sus ojos en Hifumi es ver directamente al sol sin quedar ciego en el intento. Resplandece con solo estar ahí. Su energía es percibida por todo el que esté a su alcance. Depende de quien sea, puede causar tres efectos: contagia su vitalidad, su luz; atrae, arrastrándote a moverte con él antes de que siquiera lo notes; o agota, restándote fuerza con su intensidad. Doppo los ha experimentado todos.

Vitaliza e ilumina con su presencia. Incluso el más nublado de sus días cobra color, aun si tenue en los peores casos, cuando regresa a casa y es bienvenido por su cariño —en forma de contacto físico muy efusivo o de notas acarameladas junto a la cena, dependiendo de la hora— luego de una larga jornada de indiferencia hacia sus sentimientos. Irrumpiendo la oscuridad que suele rodearlo, Hifumi es su propio sol personal, siempre ahí para recordarle que estará para brindarle fuerzas sin importar qué tan mal tiempo haga.

Aunque ocurra más con las mujeres mientras vista su chaqueta, Hifumi tiene un aura que invita a orbitar alrededor de su campo gravitatorio; una vez dentro, no se puede salir tan fácilmente ni alejarse por demasiado tiempo. Está en su carisma. Ni siquiera entiende muy bien qué en él es el origen de su magnetismo, pero su existencia es la única explicación que le da a cómo han permanecido juntos por décadas —que no significa que sean ancianos, solo es por no decir que han estado unidos por casi todo lo que llevan de vida— aun con todas esas ocasiones en las que se ha cuestionado por qué le agrada, en primer lugar.

Por eso, agota en descuidos. Por muy necesaria que sea la energía solar para sobrevivir, hay que prepararse si se saldrá a caminar bajo sus intensos rayos. Una sobreexposición le haría transpirar cada gota de vitalidad restante hasta la fatiga. Es cuestión de resistencia. La experiencia ya le permite identificar cuándo necesita un baño de sol y cuándo es mejor usar un bloqueador para limitar su influencia, por si acaso. De todos modos, ese último caso no es tan frecuente; es más, le gustan esos ratos ardientes donde «broncea» su piel con tonos rojizos momentáneos o la quema con colores más profundos que lo marcan por unos cuantos días. ¿Le drena las fuerzas así? Sí, pero de esa forma sí vale la pena perder el aliento del calor.

Si tuviera que escoger un efecto favorito, sería el de la iluminación junto a todo lo que eso conlleva. No solo funciona al acompañarlo; los detalles sorpresa que le deja en los días en que sus trabajos les impiden coincidir hasta la mañana siguiente logran darle una luz indirecta, así como la luna refleja al sol en las noches —aun fuera del panorama, está presente—. Incluso así, dormido, ha logrado sacarle una rara sonrisa. Algunos sectores de cabello resplandecen bajo la luz, invitándolo a jugar a descubrir el verde que, de alguna manera, no desentona con el amarillo.

¿Cómo es que una persona que brilla por su cuenta asegura que se hundiría en el mar de la desesperanza si alguien como él, envuelto en sombras, se desvaneciera de su vida? En todo caso, sería él quien acabaría más desolado. ¿Cómo es que ha conseguido la atención del sol? ¿Y cómo es que, si apenas ve la claridad de las cosas, Doppo puede mirarlo fijo sin cegarse? ¿El sol no debería sumirlo a la oscuridad absoluta si hiciera un prolongado contacto visual fijo con él? Pero aquí está, con su visión aún funcional, admirando a la personificación del astro rey sin sufrir consecuencia alguna. A lo mejor es en esto que se ha gastado toda su suerte.

—Hm… ¿Doppo?

Oh, no. Se distrajo tanto de la realidad que no se percató de que su mano perdió la delicadeza con la que acariciaba su cabello, pues ahora se posa inmóvil y pesada sobre su cabeza. La retira como si hubiese estado tocando al mismísimo fuego del sol.

—Ah, te desperté. Lo si-

—Shh. —Hifumi es rápido al llevar el índice a sus labios. Sus ojos se achican, primero piensa que es por el sueño que le ha interrumpido sin consideración, luego nota que es por la sonrisa que alza a sus pómulos—. ¿En qué pensabas mirándome así?

Aguarda unos segundos. No hay cambios; supone que tendrá que responder contra su dedo.

—Tienes la energía del sol.

—¿Uh? —Arquea una ceja, mas no dura demasiado. Todo su rostro se convierte en pura alegría; desprende un vigor que, en definitiva, solo el sol podría tener en la mañana—. ¡Doppo! —canturrea—, ¿piensas en mí como el sol?

Entrecierra los ojos. ¿Dijo eso en voz alta? Agh, ¿quién va a callarlo ahora? Encandila. Es su culpa por no saber filtrar muy bien sus palabras durante los minutos que le toma estar completamente despierto. Debería solo cerrar la boca antes del primer café.

—Sí, porque no tienes idea de lo inconveniente que puedes ser. —Intenta no subirle los humos desde tan temprano. Es un fracaso miserable si el resultado es la risa jovial con la que reacciona.

—¡Pero el sol es muy importante! —Hace un énfasis alargado en la u, más sonriente que antes, mientras le guiña un ojo.

Ah, no hay manera de negar aquello.

La ausencia de su reclamo hace que Hifumi suelte otra risilla y —por fin— aparte el dedo de su boca, solo para volverla a tocar con la suya. Es breve, más superficial que nada, pero es suficiente para que, al separarse, el brillo dorado en sus ojos le haga pensar que nunca se perderá en la oscuridad absoluta mientras él esté ahí para iluminar el camino.


End file.
